


Venus!

by Mothervvoid



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Inappropriate Allusions to Christianity, Light breathplay, Mild Blood, OC X CANON, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, cult vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothervvoid/pseuds/Mothervvoid
Summary: "I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruelBut I'm still in love with Judas, baby"
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Venus!

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I didn't think I would ever write smut again after my teens, but here we are. Silver belongs to me, I made her up specifically for the purpose of thirsting for Higgs. It's my first time writing smut in a while... be gentle.
> 
> Heed the tags, babes.

God Made Flesh comes to her for visions. They were both gifted by the Extinction Entity, imbibed with divinity and the ability to see the future, but Silver’s were much clearer, stronger, and easier to interpret. Higgs asked after her often. She served a purpose; calling forth followers, and now as an Oracle as well.

Silver couldn’t deny that she enjoyed being wanted, or even needed. It was a greedy, delicious emotion. A sin. The Particle of God would forgive those trespasses. He could never lead her to temptation, only enlightenment. 

“Got something to ask of you, honey.” Higgs walked into her room, so casually. He never knocked, and he never left the door open. Their conversations were always, blessedly private.

“Yes. Anything.” She was sitting on her cot, standard issue from the old world military, from before the Death Stranding.

He shut the door, slowly, like a taunt. “You see anything happening between now and tomorrow?” His was a loaded question. Nothing would happen, he wanted something. 

She was more than happy to oblige. “I see you unable to leave.” She remarks; “You lead me into temptation.”

“Into temptation, huh? You know I love when you speak that bible-talk to me.” 

“Higgs.” She caught just attention. Most of her flowery language simply sung him praises in made-up epithets, but this time, she spoke his name; “What do you want?” 

“I want you.”

Silver stood, slinking off of her cot. She could tempt. She pressed her body against his, bringing her hands up to cup his face. “Then you will have me.” She declared, pressing their lips together.

“That’s more like it.” Higgs hissed under his breath. His voice was predatory, demanding, and she would oblige. 

Silver shivers, a modest smile on her face. She wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t enjoy this. The want. The hands on her body. His lips on her throat, drawing his teeth along her jaw and jugular. He was ravenous, his appetite for her insatiable as he practically tore her shirt away, forcing her backwards.

Higgs was a hungry wolf, playing with his food. Silver delighted in it. She played back, nipping his ear, making him bleed. He enjoyed it, she could hear him groan and beg and _please, fuck, Silver, bite me like you mean it_. 

There’s a plea from her as well, strong enough to break through the religious overture of her speech, a request, _fuck me like you love me_. God Made Flesh bites her neck, she can feel the skin give way beneath his teeth and she practically loses her footing, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was in her head, listening to her thoughts, a proverbial fly on the wall to the dark desires she had kept under lock and key for so long. 

There’s blood on his teeth as they kiss again, bitter, coppery. Intoxicating, like the taste of chiralium. 

They’ve stopped speaking, words had long since lost meaning as she’s pushed up against a wall, thought she still sung meager praises to their Father in Heaven; the Creator who sent his only begotten son. Higgs gripped her neck while he forced his other hand down her pants, two fingers stroking her clit. Silver let out a choked gasp.

God was not in Heaven. God was in this room. His name was Higgs Monaghan.

“You like that honey?” The Voice of God was barely above a whisper in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. 

“ _Yes-_ ” She whimpered back, a quiet prayer to a God she knew was listening, very, very attentively.

Not only was he listening, but he was happy to oblige, just as she had been. All loyal worshippers are rewarded, in the end, and when God delivered, he made it worth one’s while. He moved his fingers from her clit, opting to use his thumb as he pumped his fingers in her pussy. Every once in a while, he’d squeeze the sides of her neck, in time with her whimpers, sounds which would only increase in volume every time he did it.

Once she was practically nothing more than a quivering, unrepentant mess held in his corrupting embrace, he turned her around, face pressing against the wall hard. Her pants were ripped down, causing Silver to sing more blasphemous prayers as she was shoved up against the wall, Higgs’ pinning her there, chest-to-back. 

His breath brought gooseflesh to the back of her neck as she heard a belt buckle being loosened; “Now, darlin’ real quick- _what do you want?_ ” He echoes her question earlier, the grin on his face was detectable in his words.

“ _You-!_ ” She gasped. It wasn’t a want, it was a deep, primal need. She _needed_ him. She needed him inside of her now, as she would worship like a sinner at God’s altar if that was what it took.

His lips were on the back of her neck, the gentle scrape of his teeth along her flesh sending shivers down her spine, tingling through her core as he sheathed himself inside of her. Silver screams, her fluids slicking his cock as he ripped her head back by her hair.

“Your wish is my command.”


End file.
